Naruto New Ninja
by The Ninja Anime
Summary: Not OWN NARUTO! My OC Asuka, Haruki
1. prologue

My deviantART in NinjaAnimeHero

the little girl have parent. Her mother name is Aimi Nakamura she have Sharingan. She very good ninja and Leaf Village but She uchiha clan too. Her father is name Daisuke Nakamura. He pretty good ninja He already hokage. "Mom! you think I will grow up to ninja?" Asuka question her parent want ninja will grow up. "yes course." Aimi said she wanted her join ninja. "but you need learn how to techniques mean Jutsu." Daisuke sighed he look at Asuka she excited will grow up.

two days...

She was alone lost parents some mask ninja look like police "who murder possible." He sighed look at Asuka she look lonely. "... mommy and daddy..." Asuka cried She hold hand in uchiha necklace "hey, what your name?" the man said He dark blue hair, aqua eyes japan dark red shirt, black pant, black jacket, bandage hands and no bandage fingers. She scared don't want tell him "don't worry. I don't hurt you. He mine friend your father." He pat her head "I am Haruki Yamazaki." He smile but She very sad tear eyes "I am Asuka..." Asuka sad "about mother and father?" She worried parent unhappy she don't want alone. He shocked sigh and hugged her "... I am sorry." Haruki He lonely his friend dead She still tear eyes "I feel alone... I lost my parents... I not have friends..." She cried hugged him and she really glare look like angry He tried calm her.

in hidden village Hokage

"her parent is dead. they fight to unknown look like monster." He said show kid She feel fear and angry. He look her "Calm down. I know you are angry. I feel sorry your parent" Hiruzen Sarutobi said He hand on her shoulder look her hand hold in uchiha Necklace

"it necklace?" He looking the uchiha "are you uchiha family right?" he said know the uchiha clan "No, my mother gave me necklace. She friends name Fugaku Uchiha and Mikoto Uchiha.  
"She said look away "I see... it okay. I know He mine friend Daisuke." He comfort her.

he done talked her She walking away with him.

"the rare monster isn't?" Hiruzen Sarutobi question Haruki "Yes sir." He said "how many?" replied "Two monster long ago. She snake, lizard, and dragon but She can use sword move look like secret. His eyes... look like hide bandage eyes His secret really powerful." Haruki said the profile id. "I see..." He said look up 'first Naruto lost parent, second Sasuke lost parent, and Asuka lost parent they will grew up join ninja' He walking inside hidden village hokage.

5 year...

"Now listen, Naruto" Iruka talking with Naruto He really idiot. next table student She elbow on table hand on her cheek 'tch. He idiot look like lazy and crazy.' She watch at teacher. "You failed the last graduation test and the one before that." He grumpy at Naruto "This is no time to be goofing off, you fool!" He yelling to Naruto but He look away 'hmph'

Pov Asuka

'He really ignore him. He idiot' she sigh He look at Sasuke next sit shirt look like uchiha back shirt. 'He Uchiha, huh? He really... Uchiha family?' She look away pay attention to Iruka "We will a re-test on Transformation Jutsu!" Iruka said he really mad at Naruto "Even those who already passed will take it!" student shocked "WHAAAAT!?" students shocked She sighed 'here go.'

"Next ,Asuka Nakamura." He said look at paper name list. She walk and stand behind students. She hand sign Transformation Jutsu. (Poof!) she same at Iruka "OK" He said She passed Transformation Jutsu (Poof!) back normal 'how bored...' She sighed walking back sit. He written on list.

"Next, Naruto Uzumaki." Iruka said He look at Naruto. Naruto jutsu hand sign Transform Sexy Jutsu. She widen eyes 'oh really? Idiot' She face palm. He laughed "How was it? I call it the "Sexy Jutsu" " He really fun "YOU FOOL! stop making idiotic spells!" He yelling she shake head. 'wow He look like baby and little boy.' She elbow on table rest hand on cheek. 'I am bored... I need outside...'

skipping hour

She walking outside 'finally done... I need practice ninja and learn jutsu.' She hide in frost practice ninja. 'mother and father, you will proud me I need everyday practice ninja study jutsu' She punched on bigger log look like tree. 'I never forget join ninja.'

End Chapter


	2. Chapter 1

She passed test ninja finally got headband call leaf village.

It morning She woke up check calendar oct.15 today is meeting Special day. 'it special day, huh?' She turn everyday clothes. She ninja jumped on roof 'will new team huh? sound not good.'

skipping hour

She look at Naruto 'He really... Graduate, huh?' She rolled eye. Heard like footstep is loud She looked at door two girls "GOAL!" two girls yelled and tired both ran raced they breath tired "I won again, Sakura!" Ino said She looked at Sakura look like rival. "what're you say...? The tip of my foot got in one centimeter faster!" Sakura said She tired who won? 'Ino and Sakura rival again...' She twitch eyebrow and looked Naruto He looked at Sakura. 'I see... He have crush to... Sakura.' She chuckle wry. Sakura looking to Sasuke "oh..." She ran went to Naruto next Sasuke "Hey, Sakura!" Ino said She followed her. "Mor...Morning Sakur-"cutting "Get outta' the way!" She pushed to Naruto "M-Morning Sasuke..." She blushes look at Sasuke. He look at Sakura 'Sasuke... He really good ninja and best grade, huh?' Asuka look at Sasuke. "Mind if I sit next to you?" Sakura said wanted sit next to him but Ino grab her arm "Hey! I'm going to sit next to Sasuke!" Ino yelled to Sakura "first come, first served!" Sakura yelled back some girls yelled look like fangirls "Idiot... Crazy Fangirls to Sasuke. I hates fangirls." Asuka mumbles She look away "what you say..." girls shocked. She hmph then Naruto stares at Sasuke and glare him "Naruto! Don't Glare at Sasuke!" Sakura yelled at Naruto He stares at Sasuke and look like rival lighting. Asuka look at Naruto and Sasuke 'Naruto new rival, huh?' She roll eyes. "Just beat him up, Sasuke!" fangirls said Asuka sighed sensed closer She look next table one boy elbow hit at naruto he felled Asuka widen eyes He kissed at Sasuke really accident fangirls really mad.'wow. He got first kiss heh...' She chuckle.

a look finally teacher is here same Iruka again. "As of today, you all have become full-fledged ninjas... however, you're still Genin. The tough part's still to come! From here on, you'll be in a squad of three and carry out your mission under your Jonin teachers." He said squad sound like team 'squad of three, huh? I better alone heh...' She cross arm

skipped three minute

"Now then, next is group seven... Naruto Uzumaki! Sakura Haruno..." then Naruto finally excited with Sakura but one more... "And Sasuke Uchiha!" He said new group Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura. Naruto really hate with sasuke look like rival "Next is group eight, Hinata Hyuga! Kiba Inuzuka! Shino Aburame!" He look paper list at group. 'huh, I am not with team lucky.' She sighed look at Ino She look less and mad 'whatever She never with Sasuke but... heh...' Ino look at Asuka "you will group with is... Shikamaru Nara and Choji Akimichi" Asuka whisper at Ino She angry like 'no way!' Asuka finger number like one two three. "Group ten. Ino Yamanaka. Shikamaru Nara. Choji Akimichi." Iruka said finally done group. 'finally no one with me heh.' Asuka smirked not have group but... 'poof' Haruki was here wanted tell at Iruka. "Hiruzen Sarutobi wanted four group but Asuka with is... Group seven." Haruki whisper to Ikura "I see understand." Ikura replied. "one more..." He said Kids look at Ikura "group seven changed four of squad." He said "WHAAAAT!?" Kids shocked "WHO!?" one boy "NOT FAIR!" one girl really angry. "Seven group is... Asuka Nakamura." Ikura said. Asuka shocked really with seven group 'you've got to be kidding me...' Asuka face palmed "Hey! four of squad? why do you say three of squad?" Sakura question him "well. He -" cutting "Hiruzen Sarutobi wanted me new group right?" Asuka said wow quick... "how do you know?" Ikura shocked She really knowledge. "hmph." She look away "...never mind. enjoy your group." He said. Asuka sighed 'Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura... huh... I guess lucky...' finally done classed and meeting is done. lunch time She have lunch is rice ball and sushi. She looked at next build in window opened Sasuke was eat at Rice ball in tomato '... He still not with Sakura and Naruto huh... hmm... I think He so cute... wha... No No I am not think about Sasuke!' She sighed look outside Naruto tried Sasuke get him. 'He plan fight with Sasuke huh...' She twitch eyes 'oh I see... He wanted date Sakura' She chuckle wry. finally done He coming outside Sasuke winner He smirked then walking wanted see Sakura 'hm? wait minute... some wrong... He not Sasuke... hmm... I better check it...' She jumped then closer window saw there Sasuke like tied at hand. 'I knew it...' She cut at rope "Sasuke. He wanted tied you why?" Asuka question He not answer at Asuka He walking away looking at Naruto 'He not answer me... look annoy' She glare at Sasuke and sighed. She walking went to home and read study the jutsu. 'tomorrow will train with,,, hmm... I don't know who the teacher.' She look picture family 'mother and father...' She grin and laugh think funny at Naruto really idiot. 'Funny...' She shake head.

skip hour,,,

She feel tried going rest on bed and think 'Sasuke... He really... uchiha clan, huh...' She blink two times and little giggles like 'heh' She smiles 'Also He so cute... my mother's friend. knew Uchiha clan..' She asleep will tomorrow morning train ninja and meet new teacher.

End chapter.


End file.
